Regeneration Frustration!
！グラビモンとの壮絶バトル！！ |romaji=Kizuna no ! Gurabimon to no Souzetu Batoru!! |translation=X7 of Bonds! The Grand Battle with Gravimon!! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 44.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 17, 2011 (En:) July 12, 2015 |continuity= }} Shoutmon X7 incinerated Gravimon, but somehow the Dark General survived. What's the deal with this "Core" of his? Synopsis completely overwhelms , but when all is said and done, Christopher remains heartbroken from 's death. Mikey sustains an injury and before they can treat it, the group is distracted by the fact that the path to the next Land has not appeared. Nene sends to scout Gravimon's Castle while they regroup. At the castle, Hi-VisionMonitamon discovers shepherding a piece of Gravimon, which soon regenerates into Gravimon himself. He also discovers that Gravimon has a core which may explain his revival but is captured before he can investigate further. Gravimon taunts the United Army into a rescue mission, intending to capture Shoutmon X7 for himself. That night, the United Army plans their next attack, trying to balance discovering Gravimon's core with the need to rescue Hi-VisionMonitamon. Christopher apologizes for his actions, with the others accepting him back into the fold. The next day, Mikey appears before Gravimon's amassed army and digifuses , trying up the main forces. Gravimon isn't fooled, however, and greets Mikey and he and Shoutmon X7 descend upon him. Mikey agrees to Gravimon's terms: Hi-VisionMonitamon released if Shoutmon X7 wins and eternal servitude if Gravimon wins. While this happens, Nene and Christopher attempt an infiltration mission only to be sandwiched between Gravimon's forces. Christopher fends off the attackers, allowing Nene to free Hi-VisionMonitamon. Greatest Cutemon is eventually driven off, leaving Mikey in a bind due to Gravimon's regeneration and his now approaching forces. Unfortunately, the steel door they believed contained his door instead is a treasure vault, full of riches but not the core. The other Monitamon also reveal that the castle is empty of the core. Gravimon then digifuses his army to himself and assumes his . The others return in time to present a united front. Christopher leaps onto Shoutmon X7 and attacks head on, but Gravimon proves to be too fast and powerful. After beating down the both of them, Gravimon reveals that to win, he only needs to do one thing: defeat Mikey. Christopher rejects it as another trick, but Gravimon reveals that he implanted his core in Mikey. To defeat Gravimon means needing to defeat Mikey and discarding all of the lessons he just learned. Christopher is unable to hurt Mikey and surrenders. Gravimon decides that Christopher would be better off dead, however, and attacks. Mikey jumps in front of Christopher, intending to save Christopher and destroy the core in one fell swoop. Gravimon panicks at the last moment and ejects his core. Mervamon saves the two Generals, and Shoutmon X7 takes the chance to attack the core without having to harm Mikey. In immense pain, Gravimon questions Mikey's actions, and Christopher announces that Mikey knows what true strength is. He crushes Gravimon's core in his hand, finally destroying the Dark General and winning control of Canyon Land. Featured Characters (6) * (20) * (24) |c5= *' ' (10) *' ' (16) |c6= *' ' (13) * (16) * (22) * (26) |c7= *' ' (11) *' ' (13) * (20) |c8= *' ' (13) *' ' (16) |c10= * (1) *' ' (2) * (7) * (8) * (9) * (12) * (19) *'' '' (22) * (24) *'' '' (27) * (28) *'' '' (28) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (33) *' ' (34) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) s, Beastmon, Kamemon, Jijimon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} s, Beastmon, Kamemon, Jijimon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} s, Beastmon, Kamemon, Jijimon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} s, Kamemon, Jijimon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} s, Beastmon, Jijimon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} s, Beastmon, Kamemon) |DIGIMON2new=yes }} Quotes Greatest Cutemon: "That hurts, cu!" Centarumon: "I-it's working! Shooting at him hurts him!" Beelzemon: "Tch, they've caught us out." :—Gravimon's forces finally figure out the basics of combat. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:X7 verbindet! Die große Schlacht mit Gravimon!